The Second Winter
by Valiantly.Fictionating
Summary: Summer is turning fast into winter, Peter is unhappily wallowing in liquor, Edmund has a secret that involves a woman, both a shock and excitement to Lucy. Susan is especially aware of the mysterious and gloomy shadow that is consuming the people of Narnia in the same time as she tries to keep it together with Caspian and still have time for the little Prince. EdmundxOC Suspian
1. Before you start

**I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia,_ nor the original characters. I do own the plot and my own characters. Consider it a tribute to the amazing work of C.S Lewis, and also Andrew Adamson for bringing them to life! **

**I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic, and I would love it if you left some feedback!**


	2. Dark Impact

Muffled sounds of chuckles were heard as a drowsy, cloaked creature landed in the wet mud. "You've had enough, boy", a deep and beastly voice growled from inside the tavern.

The deported drew his sword with one clumsy movement and aimed it to the gloomy minotaur standing in the doorway.

"Is that the way to address the High King of Narnia?" he mumbled. "I'm Peter the Magnificent."

The minotaur's low-pitched laughter echoed in the street, followed by many other's hysterical guffaws. A shadow fell upon his face and the very familiar voice of a woman interrupted the events. She handed over something small and declared that she was sorry for the inconvenience.

When the street was once again calm the woman spoke again: "Stand up! I have been searching everywhere for you, and now I find you in this poor manner. Drunk!" She was clearly very upset.

"I'm not too drunk, Su. I'm not even drunk enough, because my brain can still think, I think... Wait, do I know you?" Peter mumbled as he squinted up on his sister, even though it was a dark night. Susan didn't care to answer and had two servants help him get on his feet. The creature to his left was distantly familiar with a dark appearance, kind eyes and dressed in a king's clothes under a well covering cloak. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do", Susan muttered annoyed. "It's Caspian."

"Are we enemies?" Peter glanced suspiciously at him.

"Later", Caspian said with a discreet voice. "The council awaits us." They dragged the High King Peter out of the village that on a distance was only seen as small points of light. It was almost impossible for anyone to discover the royalties as their cloaks were as dark as the night.

It was early in the summer, and yet it was getting colder everyday, the leaves were already beginning to wither and the people of Narnia had grown rather anxious.

Susan went on and on about something, that Peter didn't hear but assumed it was important, all the way until they reached the castle. Within the stonewalls there were no need for the big cloaks and they could move around freely without the feeling of having to watch their backs.

Peter did not remotely appreciate having his head shoved into a barrel of cold water. Several times Caspian had to beware of the fists that were swung in all directions.

"I'm King Peter the Magnificent!" he shouted as he spat and shook his hair to dispose of the water. "I can drink whatever the witch I want."

Once more Caspian submerged his head under water.

"Watch your language _High King_ ", Susan demanded upset.

At last Caspian decided that it would have to do. "The council has waited long enough." He hung his own, dry cloak over Peter's shoulders and nudged him in the back, only to receive another grouchy glance from him. "Do you mind?" Caspian aimed a hand to one of the many doors that would lead them to the council. "We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

Peter gave no response to his question. He was staring at the little boy standing in the doorway. Susan had also discovered the boy and walked up to him with a childish smile. "Are you not in bed yet, my darling?" She bent down and pinched his nose that induced a loud giggle from the boy. "Go and say good night to your daddy and your uncle", she said and watched him running towards Peter and hugged his leg. He looked down at him with a bit of annoyance in his face and waited for him to let go. "Good night, good night and sleep without a fight", he shouted with a high-pitched voice before he moved on to Caspian, who gladly took him in his arms. "Good night, good night and sleep without a fight", he repeated with a smile on his chubby face.

"You, sleep like a prince tonight, all right?" Caspian said and gave him a quick hug. "I love you!" He kissed him on the forehead and put him down on the floor. The boy's nanny showed up behind Susan and took him away after she had hugged and kissed him.

Peter told Caspian to go ahead and grabbed Susan's arm. "Does that kid have to be everywhere?" he fizzled.

"How can you say that? Of course he does, he is your family too", she exclaimed. "And he has a name you know."

Peter snorted. "It's a castle with hundreds of rooms, but somehow he always manages to end up in the same as I am." Water was still dripping from him, but his forehead was already sweating. Susan took a few steps away towards the door. "It's sad, Peter", she said before she went to catch up with Caspian.

The council was impatient and frustrated when they arrived. The big room was filled with noise, sweat smells and suspicious thoughts. Caspian was seated with Susan and Peter on each side. "Our dear and respected High King Peter is once again among us", Caspian called to get everyone's attention. "Let us get this meeting to order, gentlemen." At once all fell silent. "Now, what nonsense is it that I hear about the termination of the rebuilding of Cair Paravel?"

"Not nonsense, your majesty", one of the lords said. The telmarine king turned his attention to the man who had spoken. "What then, Lord Grishma?"

The lord swallowed and looked nervous about what he was to say. "The men are frightened, your majesty." He swallowed again and rubbed his wrists. "They have seen strange things, foul things. The people have felt it also, your majesty. Something stirs like a shadow in the night." He swallowed a third time, hard, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "There are evil forces in that forest."

Peter stood up and started to walk back and forth. The room was dead quiet except for the echo of his steps. For some time he continued to walk around quietly until Susan began to wonder if it was only to keep himself awake. But eventually he did stop. The eldest Pevensie stood slightly crooked and still as a statue in the centre of the cold stone floor. "What do you suppose dwells there, Lord Grishma?" His voice was hoarse and monotonous.

"I am not sure", he stuttered. "Ghosts, demons, maybe the witch herself… If she ever excited, that is", he added to bring some calm to himself and to the spooked gentlemen in the council.

"That is impossible, the White Witch is dead", Peter protested.

Then another man stood up. "She was dead, your majesty! But, surely you should know that there are people who have meant to bring her back." By those words Peter turned to Caspian and looked him straight in the eyes with a reproaching gaze.

"Peter!" his sister exclaimed, offended by his silent accusation.

"Is it untrue?" he said approaching the two royalties.

Caspian bounced up from his chair to stand face to face with Peter. "You know that was not what I wanted, you were there. The witch almost had you as well", he whispered frustrated.

"It would never have happened if you'd been more cautious", Peter sputtered.

Caspian clenched his fist with a considerable desire to paint his eye blue. Susan laid a soft hand on his arm and could feel his muscles relax a little. No king was hurt on that gathering, instead Caspian left the council with determined steps. The young queen stared disappointed at her brother and adjourned the meeting before she rushed out to find Caspian. It was getting late and the castle halls were rather dark.

Susan walked passed several doors without a trace of him. He wasn't in the dining room, the courtyard or his chamber, but in the nursery, watching the peacefully sleeping boy. Susan put her arms around his shoulder and drew a breath of his scent. "Eldarin looks more like his mother every day", Caspian said calmly. "Those big, blue eyes and dark curly hair." She leaned over the crib and her heart melted by the sight of the sweet child. "I suppose he does. I can't believe he's two already." Then she turned back to the telmarine and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, for walking away." His dark eyes met her gaze and chuckled. "I really wanted to hit him, a black eye would definitely look magnificent on him."

Susan answered distantly with a "hm" as she buried her face into his neck.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked, slightly chuckling.

"I'm performing the action which defines the word snuggle, I don't suppose you've heard of it", she said and straightened up and suddenly sounded rather frustrated. "Never mind, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." Susan was so tired that she didn't even feel like trying to be patient.

"I won't", was the last thing she heard before she left the room. As the queen passed through the great halls she discovered a strange feeling inside and when she thought about it she realised that it had been there for quite some time, it was only growing stronger and more noticeable now. It was a gray and gloomy atmosphere in the entire castle, spreading the same way as the weather outside was getting unnaturally chilly and bleak. A cold wind came from an open window near the door to her bedchamber. There was an icy smell in the air and Susan felt no doubt that, despite the season of the year, it would snow any day now.

She closed the door behind her and had look around her somber and darksome room. A couple of half burned candles didn't help much, but at least gave some light. Susan got to bed but found it impossible to fall asleep even after she had been trying to read for more than an hour. Her head was spinning of thoughts and she started to wish she hadn't walked out on Caspian like that. Somewhere in the castle he was wandering around unaware of how much she missed him in her despair and just wanted to be near him.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, closely followed by the door's creaking as it was opened. "Susan? Are you awake?" Caspian whispered with his head in the door. She nodded and put the book away while he walked in and sat on her bed. "My dearest and most treasured Susan", he said and reached for her hand that rested on her covers. "I have reflected and considered the most recent happenings of this evening, over and over again, but now I must tell you that I cannot figure out what I did wrong. I am sorry." When he bent over to kiss her hand she couldn't hold the tears back. The (suddenly confused) man was apologizing for something he didn't even do. "Why are you crying", he said and gazed concerned at her.

"You didn't do anything, Caspian", she sobbed. "It's the awful haze of desolation that is obfuscating this land, it is stirring up my mind." Susan swallowed and tried to smile. "I am sorry it made you feel that way. I do hope that it will subside before the wedding."

His dark eyes was sparkling as ever when he leaned closer and pressed his wonderful lips against hers. Susan ran her fingers through his soft, thick hair that gave her the chills and she could feel his tender hands touching her face. It was the perfect moment in a desperate situation that could only be ruined.

"Caspian!" Susan panted as she pulled away for a second.

"Mhm?" Caspian caught her in another passionate kiss.

"You should go", she said reluctantly and pushed her hand to his chest to force some space between them.

"Do I have to?" Susan could almost laugh because of the very disappointed look that appeared on his face when he realised the only true answer. She declared that she was very sorry but that he did have to and he obeyed her demand.

 **Author's note:**

 **Here you have it; the first chapter! I hope you will enjoy my story, which is also my first fanfic ever!**

 **Questions? Ask away!**

 **/Lois**


	3. Through the Hedge

Lucy hurried towards the park outside the school where her brother had spent the last couple of months. The leaves were blazing in yellow and auburn, and a chilly wind blew past the young girl who was about to burst of excitement. She had longed impatiently for the weekend to come when she could be away from the boarding school and finally get to see her big brother. Lucy recognized him the moment she spotted him sitting on a bench. "Edmund!" she exclaimed and waved with one hand. Their gazes met and Lucy ran to embrace him, but he stopped her by raising his hands. Not until then she noticed that he was dripping of water, from his dark haired head down to his royal toes. "What happened to you?" she gasped.

Edmund shivered and pressed his lips together with an embarrassed look. "I could say 'nothing', but even I understand that it would be pointless since you're obviously not blind", he muttered sullenly. "Some particularly disturbed boys had the idea that it should be fun to watch me swim, and as it seems, fifteen years of experience with war training, swordplay and even leading armies to victory was no match for five scrubby school boys." He shrugged his shoulders as if he thought it was no big deal.

"Oh, Edmund!" Lucy complained.

"Never mind that now, let's go someplace warm", he said and rubbed his hands.

Edmund lead the way to a cozy little diner that was warm and not too crowded where they could really unbend and talk. They were seated by a small table near a glowing stove. Edmund removed his wet shoes and placed them on the floor in front of it. Lucy asked him all kinds of questions and he tried his best to answer them. For two hours they talked about school, friends, bullies and even a little quietly about Narnia. In their world it had been two months since their last visit and the siblings had barely seen each other after that.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked when he had been sitting quietly for some time. Edmund was pulled away from his thoughts and was again paying her attention. "I'm fine", he mumbled quietly but Lucy wouldn't settle with the answer. "You seem so very distant, is something a matter?"

"Well…", he started but didn't finish as he looked up.

A large man behind the counter glanced unfavourably at them where they sat, just talking without ordering anything. How could they? None of them had any money. The man approached them with a slow and heavy walk. His arms lay crossed over his broad chest and for the first time in a long time Lucy truly felt like a small and fragile little girl. She glanced over at Edmund who looked pretty small himself, compared to the atrocious man. "If you little people aren't to order, you can get your stinking juvenile arses out of here."

Quickly as lightning they collected their belongings and rushed out in the cold autumn weather. Edmund had almost dried but his clothes were still a bit moist.

"You were going to say something before we were interrupted", Lucy said as they headed back towards the boarding school. Edmund hesitated for a moment before he decided to confide in his sister. "Well, you know the last time, in Narnia, somewhere between the battles, the fights and awkward, silent conflicts, I sort of… met someone."

Lucy waited calmly for the continuation, but Edmund gave no further explanation. "So, what else?" she asked after a few moments of silence and glanced at him. There was a glimpse of wistfulness in his dark eyes, and suddenly she realised the fairly obvious. "For the love of Narnia, it's a female someone", she exclaimed shocked. "Edmund!" Lucy's chin dropped as she tried to grasp what she just learned. Edmund had met a girl, in Narnia, and not said a word.

"Lucy!" he returned with the same tone as she had used. He didn't want the whole block to know that. He rubbed his freezing arms and started to remember a warm afternoon in the green and sunlit deciduous forest, in Narnia, with _her_ smiling by his side. It had been a half hour away from the chaos and confusion that prevailed at the How. Everyone seemed crabbed and Peter was being unreasonable. The forest was so peaceful and quiet with the delightful scent of lilacs and daisies, but Edmund's mind had been entirely focused on the young woman in his presence.

The shouting voices of several pubescent boys pierced his bubble of memories and soon he was fully aware of the loud group of pupils approaching them rapidly. Edmund pulled Lucy aside and pushed her in direction of a tall hedge. "In there", he requested as he pointed out a hole, just big enough for someone to crawl through. She wanted to protest, but the thought of the mischievous boys just around the corner got her all the way through the hole. The other side of the hedge seemed to be even a colder place than the street, in fact it appeared to be months later in the year. The whole world had turned white. Edmund came right behind her and then she noticed that the loud shoutings and city noises were gone, not to be heard. Her brother stood up and brushed off his hands and knees, quite as confused as she was.

"Snow? But on the other side-" He interrupted himself, slowly realizing. "Lucy!" he exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

She already had the same thought and smiled greatly of delight. "Are we back? Are we in Narnia?" Suddenly her smile died out. "How long do you think it has been?" She gasped horrified. "What if Peter and Susan have grown old or…" She couldn't get herself to continue.

"I guess we'll find out eventually, but first, I suggest we try to locate where we are." Edmund began to look around and stated that the tall trees were very old, ancient. They were just on the verge of something that did very much resemble a Narnian forest, and a short distance from their whereabouts, there was a sharp cliff that provided a clear view. "Lucy, look!" he called and pointed at a peak that reached high over the treetops. "Can you see that mountain to the south? It must be the stormness head. And there to the north, it must be the great river." He turned to Lucy who was about to burst of excitement. "This is the Shuddering Woods, we are back."

Lucy clapped her hands together. "I knew it! Everything is changed and different, but I knew it."

Edmund bent down on one knee in the cold snow as he had discovered something on the ground. "This is strange." There was a fresh paw print of a bear in the deep snow. "I am pretty sure that bear shouldn't be awake this time of year", he muttered to himself and stood up. "And that chirrup, there are never Bluepinioned Captain birds in Narnia, in wintertime."

Lucy searched her brother's face but couldn't find any clues about his thoughts. "What do you think is going on?" she said as she pulled her cardigan closer and rubbed her arms. It was getting very cold and darker by the minute. "I don't know, but we are here so there is obviously something wrong", Edmund mumbled.

 **Fantasy fish - Thank you so much for leaving the first review! I gasped when my sister told me of it, so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you will find the rest of the story just as interesting! :)**


	4. A Change of Personalities

Peter was once again late for breakfast. The normal routine was that he always managed to arrive either too late or too early, depending on how much he had been drinking the previous night. That he would actually show up in time did not occur. Personally he would suggest that since he was High King, he shouldn't have to adjust to permanent mealtimes, but that was the way it was and none seemed to care much to change it.

Caspian waited patiently at the oblong breakfast table, but Susan had already finished and was obviously very frustrated by Peter. Not a word escaped her lips, and yet everyone in the room could guess what she was thinking. All but Peter, who didn't care to look up, did inescapably notice her glances, sighs and facial expressions.

Peter was seated like a heap on the other end of the table. His head was spinning and the drowsy king wished he would have stayed in bed. There was no sight of anything that could possibly include something stronger than sugar in front of him. "Is it too much to ask for a king to get a sip of wine in the morning?" he ranted grossly and scared the maids behind him half to death.

Susan made a desperate attempt to think of something other than her supposedly older brother. "Tell, me again", she said and turned her attention to Caspian who really was something other to look upon. "Why is your cousin coming here to be wedded?" At the time Susan couldn't help but to feel a bit annoyed by the thought that a person she had never met would barge in for a wedding, just as they had a million things to deal with on their own.

Caspian cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head before he returned her gaze. "Not 'cousin', Andy is my aunt's second cousin's second- no, third child. And it's because they wanted to see us and then continue straight to the north to live in the mountains, don't ask me why, because I can't answer that."

Susan was unsatisfied with the distraction, and despite the situation she decided to mention the subject she had wished to save for a better time. "Do you know what day it is today?" she asked all in one sigh.

Caspian frowned and thought about it for a moment. "Maybe", he said vaguely and pondered for a few more moments. Then suddenly his gaze became clear as crystal. "You don't mean that today is two years ago you were sitting on that same chair, red eyed and desperate with a baby in your arms and I got down on one knee with the question if you would become my own and dearest queen?" He took her hand with a sparkling ring on and kissed it tenderly. Susan pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep herself serious. "Well, you almost remembered it", she muttered.

A loud slam made them both twitch and turn their heads to where the noise came from. Peter lay crashed with his head on the table and a half full goblet of wine in his hand.

"That's it!" the queen exclaimed and bounced up from her seat to rush over to her brother, but Caspian was quick to pull her back. "Let him be, it won't make anything better", he assured. Instead she turned the other way and left the room. For how long was this to continue? Peter needed to get his act together, or someone would have to do it for him. She was sick of his drinking, moodiness and lack of responsibility.

It was a considerably cold morning. From the platform she had a good view over the courtyard where Eldarin was playing with his nanny, a fauness, and the sight helped Susan calm down a little. To watch the outflow of a child's imagination was astounding. Suddenly, the wingless horse could fly, the tiny bunny could wrestle down the mighty bear and the cat would settle down with the dog.

Suddenly there was the sound of a loud horn and the doors came open. A messenger in form of a young centaur called out breathlessly. "Beruna has been overrun! The town is taken!"

In a high tower above them a bell began to ring and within a few minutes the quiet courtyard was overflowed with soldiers in all kinds of shapes. Susan's gaze was automatically drawn to the spot where Eldarin had been sitting. Her body froze as she felt a wave of violent panic wash over her. The spot on the floor was trampled by a large number of people every minute. Her mind went dead blank, except from one thought: _Eldarin is gone!_ Susan's heart pounded so hard that she almost thought it would make a hole in her chest and the stream of people below her made her head spin.

In the middle of the crowd she spotted Caspian heading towards the centaur messenger. He wouldn't hear her even if she'd manage to scream. Susan grabbed the rail of the balcony for support and bent forward to face the gray stone floor. She had not expected to see a pair of tiny feet sticking out of the bottom of her skirt.

A muffled giggle was heard from under it and something was tickling on her lower leg.

"Eldarin!" she panted and pressed a hand to her chest to feel her heart slow down. Susan bowed down and pulled him out by his feet. He had a grin on his face and his hair was all static. She picked him up in her arms and kissed his chubby cheek which he wasn't remotely fond of.

The queen was suddenly aware of the boy's nanny standing right next to them. Susan was still a little shaken by the scare and glared at Feldiprunima. "I would indeed reconsider where we choose our playgrounds if I were you", she fizzled.

"Yes! Of course, my queen", the fauness stuttered terrified.

"Eldarin shall be with me for the rest of the day, so if you please?" Susan couldn't wait to see the nanny leave. With every day that passed she felt even more unsafe with other people around the little prince, and with that she had also witnessed the passing of the magnificent king's welfare as well as her own. None of them were the ruler they once were, the king and the queen that Aslan himself had crowned.

Susan rushed down to the courtyard with Eldarin on the hip and searched her way towards the stables, through the armouring soldiers. By the time she got there Caspian was about ready to go. Destrier was saddled up and waiting for his king to mount.

Eldarin reached out to pet the black horse when Caspian noticed their presence. He approached them and gave Susan a quick kiss.

"What is in Beruna?" she asked in an attempt to keep herself together.

"If only I knew. I am sorry, I must ride with them", he explained. "We shall have to postpone our dinner."

Susan was confused by his words, no regular dinner had ever been postponed because of the lack of a table member. "What dinner?"

Caspian smiled and pulled a strand of her hair. "Our two year's celebration dinner." He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment and pinched Eldarin's nose before he pulled away and the next thing she knew he was gone. The courtyard was once again calm, and deserted.

Susan tried to not think about the unidentified danger that dwelled in Beruna, but the thoughts kept spinning in her head and was driving her crazy. Peter was to no help. He could only drink for his own comfort, and that was what he did. The more he had to drink, the more grumpy and unpleasant he became. It made her feel so lonely, like if no one could see her. The thing was that generally speaking, everyone felt that way. No one felt safe, no one felt peaceful.

That night the sky let heavy snow flakes fall and cover the ground with a thick white layer.


	5. The King's Request

"Proone! Are you coming any time today, or shall we go without you?" The impatient young girls scratched their hooves in the ground as they were eager to leave.

With a last glance on her frosty reflection in the half-frozen pond Proone decided she would have to do and joined Jillondice and Drimensya.

"You are too obsessed with your looks, Proone", Jillondice complained. "I'm sorry, but we all know you don't have what it takes to get Kastem to notice you", she said with a faked sympathising smirk. Proone didn't care about her condescending comments. Jillondice had always been the one standing in the centre of them, and now she was jealous of Proone because of the accidental glance she had received from Kastem, two days earlier, when they had sneaked down to the training area to watch him practice swordplay. Also this day, despite the cold, they were heading towards the red and yellow tents to see him cross his mighty blade with a worthy opponent.

Kastem was the most coveted young centaur in all the Western Woods and was considered a Master of the sword. His adversary, Takirin, was highly thought of in all the land, both as a skilled warrior and as the eldest son of Lyranduron: Adviser of the king, and his wife, Zaldesmia: Captain of Narnia. He was not as fit and muscular as Kastem, but certainly not a weakling either.

The three centauresses hid in a thicket of bushes where they could get a good view of the younglings. Proone was as enchanted by by them as the boys came at each other with swift and smooth movements like an intense and energetic dance. Kastem's long, golden hairs were spread in the icy wind while Takirin had his dark brown, tied together with a thin leather strap and fell down his strong back.

With a sudden change of sword hand Kastem had defeated his weary opponent and called out his victory.

"I must learn not to challenge right-handed fellows, I don't stand a chance against them", Takirin panted in exhaustion. "At least you won't defeat me in archery."

"Not yet!" Kastem chuckled and handed over his sword which belonged to Takirin.

"You would need take down Queen Susan the Gentle for that, my friend", he replied and nudged Kastem on the shoulder.

Suddenly a black spotted colt from the meadow came cantering towards them, shouting. "The witch is back! The king demands reinforcement!" The messenger made a dead stop as he reached the training area.

"Where?" Esquire Maldespian asked as he appeared behind the two male centaurs.

"Beruna", the colt answered breathlessly from the intense run.

Takirin approached him with a concerned frown. "Pardon me, the king? In Beruna?" He seemed nervous. "But Captain Zaldesmia was sent to defend the city three days ago."

"Yes, that she was. The captain, the general, even the king, they are all there. Still they request for the best archer in Narnia." He glanced at Kastem who already seemed to prepare himself. "I'm sorry, but they asked specifically for Takirin."

Kastem was rather disturbed by the news, and didn't make himself much trouble of hiding it, but neither did it bring more excitement to Takirin. His gaze fell upon the young female standing on the other side of the snow covered field. She was too far away to hear what was said and smiled at him unaware.

"Schh! Drimensya!" Jillondice wheezed. "Stop breathing so loud, I can't hear." She glared annoyed at her friend and leaned further out of the bush to hear them better.

Takirin took a long heavy breath before he slowly nodded. "I shall leave immediately. Maldespian, ready my armour."

The dark-headed human boy did as he was told and within merely a few minutes the archer was prepared to go.

"Why are we watching my brother?" said a different voice.

The three girls turned their heads to see who had joined their company and found another centaur looking at them.

"Telkin, grow up and stop sneaking up on people like that!" Jillondice said a bit of embarrassment in her voice. "We're not watching your brother, you are watching your brother… We're watching Kastem."

"Oh, well don't let me interrupt." He turned to Proone with a rather shy face but shook it off. "May I speak with you for a moment, please?"

Proone could feel the other two's glances in her back, waiting for an answer. She had worked hard for a long time to finally be a part of a group, a friendship and wasn't willing to sacrifice it for some immature, half grown boy. "No, but you may leave now," she said, out loud so that he wouldn't he wouldn't be able to miss it.

Jillondice and Drimensya giggled and it felt really good. It didn't even cross her mind that it would in some way affect him in a less satisfying way.

He just lowered his gaze and walked away, and Proone thought no more about it.

When she turned her attention back to where it had been in the first place, Kastem was gone and it made her very disappointed. Stupid Telkin, she thought to herself. He had distracted her to miss half the purpose of why they were there, hiding in the bushes. But still all was not lost… Takirin and his fiancé taking farewell was almost so exciting as if in a romantic novel.

"Promise you'll be careful." Neméa blinked a few shiny tears away with long, dark eye lashes. She was so flawlessly beautiful and her voice so soft and gentle, it was impossible not to wish of being just like her.

"I shall", Takirin said framing her face with his strong hands and kissed her tenderly. "May the great lion keep you safe. As for me, I will fight along side King Caspian into death."

 **Sorry if this chapter was a complete disappointment, but the next chapter will go back to the original characters!**

 **If you found these new characters confusing, I hope they will make more sense later in the story! But don't worry: they won't appear as main content.**


	6. How Long Has it Been?

Little Mrs Hedgehog yawned as she stuck her head through the small hole in the hollow tree trunk and discovered that it was way too early in the day to be awakening. The time was not yet two o'clock. A load of half wet snow dropped from a branch and landed on Mrs Hedgehog's nose which made her sneeze.

"Oh, are you all right?" Lucy gasped as she bend down and dried the snow off Mrs Hedgehog's nose.

"Thank you dear, how very kind of you", she said gratefully and had a confused look around. "Indeed, I am turning old and forgetful, but I could have sworn it was summertime still."

Edmund who was right behind his sister, heard way the old hedgehog said and squatted next to Lucy. "I think that is what it's supposed to be, we found tracks of a bear not far from here. Something is not right."

"Yes, now that you mention it, something has been feeling very strange lately. People are quite changed and touchy, it makes me feel worried. And the king rides out more often, almost every week we see him and his men leave the castle, or not leave the castle, because it's too far from here to see it directly but they do come from that direction," the hedgehog said all in one breath. "Sometimes he rides past this wood and is not seen for a whole week. It's strange because-"

"Excuse me, you mentioned _the king_?" Edmund felt free to interrupt. "May I ask, who _is_ the current King of Narnia?" Both of the children suddenly felt nervous about the answer. They still had no idea how long it had been since their last visit, there was a possibility that many centuries had passed, and like the last time, they would learn that everyone they knew were gone.

The hedgehog chuckled. "My dear boy, you sound like if you've lived under a rock somewhere south of Calormen these last few years."

"Well, something like that", Edmund had to admit. At least it was far away.

"The last time we saw the Great Lion here in Narnia, he crowned a son of Adam to reign together with the Kings and Queens of Old. I wonder what happened to the two youngest, you see, they used to be four children, all brothers and sisters, but two of them disappeared. Oh, if only I could remember."

Lucy looked up at Edmund, he looked as she felt. "Was it a long time ago? Are they very old and gray?" She stuttered.

Mrs Hedgehog chuckled again. "Oh, no! They are quite young, handsome, too." She turned inside the trunk and called for Mr Hedgehog. "Was it four years ago the king was crowned, dear?"

"Three years, my dear!" a voice answered from inside.

"Oh! Yes, three years. Much has happened in that time, there is finally peace between Narnia and the lands of the south."

Three years, that meant there was a good chance Peter and Susan were still alive, unless…

"What of the King and Queen of old? The brother and sister I mean", Lucy asked eagerly.

"Oh, they don't go out much, I'm afraid", Mrs Hedgehog explained. "King Peter has been regrettably indisposed lately, and the lovely Queen Susan is very busy, with the little Prince and all."

Lucy panted and her face cracked up with a smile as she pictured it in her head. "Oh, Edmund! They _did_ get married, just like I said they would, we are aunt and uncle!" she exclaimed joyously. "But, what a shame that we missed the wedding, Susan must have been the perfect bride."

Edmund grunted some kind of incomprehensible answer.

Mrs Hedgehog who was tired from not having finished her sleep yawned big and therefore she didn't hear what they were talking about. "I beg your pardon", she mumbled sleepily.

"Lucy, we should go." Edmund stood up. "If we don't reach Caspian's castle before dark it will be an awfully cold night for us." He helped Lucy get on her feet and thanked the old hedgehog for her help.

They headed north and soon they came to the end of the forest that overlooked the frozen lake, the great river and a long way to go before they would reach Susan and Peter.

"What did you mean by _before dark_?" Lucy said when they had been on their way for a while. "The last time we were here it took two days to walk from the ruins of Cair Paravel to the Stone Table, and it's almost twice as far from here to Caspian's castle."

"That was because the whole first day we spent rowing from the island to reach the Glasswater Creek, which was an obvious detour", Edmund clarified. "And then we walked for hours through the woods and down the cliff only to turn back again and take another detour all the way around the forest, a complete waste of time. Throughout the passage we would have something to argue about or we would stop to rest, because it was such hot weather, which is definitely not our case. We will rather walk quickly to keep ourselves warm and there will be no detours, most of the way is open space."

Lucy had to admit that he was right and said no more about it. They plodded through the snow for a long while until the great river was in sight.

"Why do you never mention this lady of yours?" Lucy asked as she grew tired of the silence. "What became of her when we went back to England?"

Edmund sighed and lowered his gaze. "I don't want to talk about it", he mumbled. As he said it something dark was revealed in his face. There seemed to be something more than just the regret of having to leave the people behind, since he didn't appear to be skipping with joy or excitement to be back with the knowledge of being able to see them again. Lucy couldn't tell what it was, but she started to believe that her quiet and sedate brother really had something mournful hidden deep within his heart. That was the difficulty about him, it was sometimes nearly impossible to know how he felt about anything but shallow matters. When it came to sentimental and deeper topics he would keep his feelings to himself, as he was usually the Silently Observing One in the background.

"Whatever it was that happened between you, I'm sure she will be glad to see you again", Lucy said in an attempt to make him feel better. "Maybe you two can work things out."

"No, we can't! There's nothing to work out. The only problem that will ever exist between us is that I can never see her again", Edmund declared with a low voice. "She is dead."


	7. The Reunion

Susan rubbed her hands together as she impatiently paced up and down in wait for Caspian's return. She would never get used to him being away with constant risks of his life. The anxiety had only gone worse when she learned that reinforcement had been called for. What could be so terrible to require the resistance of all armies in the kingdom? One could start to think this would be the very end of the magical land, that four children once discovered an ordinary day in England by entering a simple wardrobe. It all happened so long ago, but still so recently.

A loud rattle made her twitch roughly and Susan was pulled from her thoughts. In the next moment there were yelling, running and more rattling noises echoing in the hallway. A number of servants and maids came rushing down the stairs with faces pale by fear. A faun by the name Nimundus discovered her standing by the window and bowed rapidly.

"My queen! What are we to do? The king has gone mad!"

Susan took a deep frustrated breath and sighed loudly with her eyes set on the stairs behind the servant.

"You may go. I shall speak with the king."

"Your majesty", he said relieved and bowed before withdrawing swiftly.

Reluctantly Susan pushed herself forward in direction of the stairs.

"Susan!"

Automatically her head was turned towards the one who had called her name and at once she forgot all about her brother. Within a few seconds she had wrapped her arms about Caspian's neck.

"You're back!" Shocked as she was by his sudden appearance, that was all she could think of to say.

"Yes, for now." He leaned closer and kissed her softly. "I promised you a dinner, and a dinner you shall get." Caspian smirked slightly mischievously.

"What, now?"

"Can't see any reason to wait. In a time like this you can never be too hasty or spend too much time together."

He was right; they could never know when it would be the last time they ever saw each other. Susan couldn't bear even to think about not having him around, being doomed to live a life without him by her side.

"All right then", she agreed with a faint smile.

He escorted her to the dining hall where the table had already been set with flowers and candles. Susan widened her eyes at the sight, greatly astonished.

"Whenever did you manage to prepare this?"

Caspian just smiled as he pulled out a chair and let her sit down.

"Well then, keep your secrets. No need to tell me", she muttered.

"I believe you should find more interest in something else. Your present is getting prepared outside." Caspian bent over her shoulder from behind and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

Susan very much enjoyed a quiet and romantic afternoon, alone with the man she loved. But couldn't help the feeling that for all she knew it could be the last one. She gazed at Caspian on the other end of the dinner table and tried to memorise every detail of his handsome face.

"What did you mean 'for now'? Are you going to ride out again?" Susan asked at last.

Caspian locked up at her for a moment, and his dark eyes revealed a glimpse of his concerned mind. But as he opened his mouth to give her an answer, someone stepped into the room. Susan noticed a sudden smile on his face and realised that it was already bedtime for Eldarin. But there was one thing that did not make sense: the room was still quiet.

Someone sighed and cleared his throat. "Isn't that typical, Lu? We walk through deep snow all day, and they decide to start the party without us!"

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing, but with everything going on in her head it was impossible to imagine it was only a delusion. She had too much to think about to even make room for her younger siblings.

"Edmund?!" She twirled out of the chair and embraced her brother. Not until now she felt how much she had missed them. "Lucy!?"

Her sister threw her arms around Susan's neck. "We thought we wouldn't ever see you again! But then there was a hedge by the street and there was snow everywhere, and we understood that we were back in Narnia. Then we met a sweet, old hedgehog and she explained everything. And when we were on our way here, we met Caspian and-"

"Don't you ever run out of air?" Edmund interrupted her gabbing, with a grin on his face. "The more you chatter, the less you will get to hear. I thought you were quite impatient to ask about something."

"Yes!" Lucy was too eager to mind him interrupting her. "Oh, Susan! I want to know everything. I'm so excited I'm shaking. The hedgehog spoke of the little prince. I can't wait to meet him." She took a quick look around. "Where's Peter? Is he very ill?"

Suddenly a noise, very similar to what had echoed in the great halls barely an hour ago, was heard. Susan filled her lungs with air, and just hoped to, whatever sight, remain sane and keep her calm.

Caspian stood right behind her. "I have a feeling that the both of them should be walking in here any second now."

Susan could not think another thought before Eldarin darted straight into the room, rounded Caspian's legs and dived in behind her skirt, the safe hideout.

"What on earth was that?" Edmund asked with a confused look on his face.

Lucy leaned forward and curiously tilted her head to have a peek at the little person behind her sister, when a dark, messy mane jutted out, followed by a pair of clear blue eyes, staring at her.

"That was your nephew", Susan sighed. That boy was the quickest thing on two legs within twenty miles.

He stepped boldly forward with a proud smile and his hands hidden behind his back. "Good afternoon! I am prince Eldarin. How do you do?"

"He looks so much like you, Susan!" Lucy reached out her hand. "Pleased to meet you Eldarin. I am your aunt Lucy, mommie's and uncle Peter's sister."

The boy gazed wondering at her in response, but she was never given the chance to speculate about it. It was all forgotten about as an angry person staggered into the room.

"How difficult can it be to keep that rat away from me?" he bellowed and headed straight for Caspian.

"Pete?" Edmund frowned at the strange sight of his drunken brother, who turned his head and faltered.

Peter blinked his eyes hard and squinted for a moment. "Ed?" He seemed to forget about whatever he was planning to do to Caspian and stepped closer to Edmund. "What are-" he began slurring and glanced over at Susan and Caspian as he clenched his fist and the muscles in his jaw were tensed.

If Peter would have moved two seconds slower, Edmund might have had a chance to duck, but suddenly he seemed just so quick as a sober man. The next thing they knew, Edmund's head was tossed back and he nearly lost his balance.

Both of the girls gasped in shock as a red line ran from his nose.

"Really, Pete? You couldn't even use the sword?" Edmund murmured sarcastically.

Peter didn't register what he said. He had caught the sight of Lucy squatting beside Eldarin.

"Lu!?" Somehow he must have been so distracted by Edmund that he didn't notice her until now. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy stood up, held her head high and finally felt like a queen again. "I feel it to be quite obvious. You need our help."

"In fact", Caspian added as he pushed Peter towards one of the windows. "We all need their help. Narnia is dying."


	8. Secrets

The more Edmund tried not to think about it, the harder it got. The air in Narnia just made all the memories stronger. The woman he had known two months ago, had been dead for three years. It might as well had really been that long since they had been in the magical land, for it felt like a lifetime ago.

But as they now were back, he could remember her every detail, as if she would be standing right in front of him. Edmund missed those glittering dark eyes and her black curly hair that reached down to her thin waist.

"Has it stopped?" Susan asked when she came back into the chamber that had been prepared for Edmund.

Her younger siblings had changed into some of their old clothes from the Golden Age, and Edmund was sitting on the large bed that had been made for him, while Lucy tried to keep him from touching his nose.

"Yes, it's all right now. Lucy helped." It had stopped bleeding, but was still sore. "I see you went back for our belongings", he said and looked down at the gold patterned chest by the end of the bed.

Susan nodded. "We brought all the chests here before the rebuilding of Paravel started."

"Everything was there, except my sword."

"Yes, about that." Susan cleared her throat. "Peter has it", she said, quickly as if before she changed her mind. "I don't know the reason why, but one day he just decided to put away Rhindon and replaced it with yours."

Edmund frowned concerned. "That's strange, even by his standards."

Susan could only agree. But on the other hand, his standards had been quite different since he began drinking.

"Speaking of strange", Edmund sighed. "Why did he do that to my face? I know he's threatened to kill me before, but this time I consider myself innocent."

"I think he merely misses his brother." Susan explained. "He was drunk, and angry, just about to hit Caspian, I imagine. You should know that he was very disappointed when you two had to leave us. To suddenly see you here, without warning… Something in his mind must have went wrong." It would be a perfect match for everything else that is going on in there, she thought to herself.

"Why was he drunk, Susan?" Lucy asked suddenly after her long while of silence.

Edmund stood up and began walking around in the room, but stopped as he passed by the door. He distinctly heard something, heavy breathing from the other side of the door.

"Our brother has too many sorry reasons for what he has become, and I don't know how to help him." Susan lowered her gaze to the floor with a bit of guilt, thinking she should have tried harder to ease his pain while it was still possible. "Anyway", she said as she shook those feelings off and changed the subject. "I shall go and see to Peter."

As she approached the door, Edmund spotted a shadow just under it, swiftly flashing by and disappeared.

"Susan!" Lucy exclaimed as she once again remember her curiosity. "Are there any paintings from the wedding?"

Susan frowned in confusion. She couldn't possibly know about any wedding, especially one that had not yet occurred. "Do you mean Andy's wedding? It is not yet for two days. How can you know about it?"

Lucy glanced at Edmund who shrugged his shoulders. "No, your wedding", she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who's Andy?"

"Oh!" Susan slowly realised the misunderstanding, and found herself surprised by it. She hadn't even thought about that, nor taken any of the hints Lucy had been giving her the entire evening. Suddenly she felt unbelievably thick. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I can't believe I didn't think about that. You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Lucy had started to wonder if there were anything at all in Narnia that was still in order.

"I am terribly sorry to disappoint you, but Caspian and I are not married", Susan explained.

"What? Susan, why not?" Lucy had been so sure of it, after such a long time.

"Well, we never really had the right opportunity. Caspian has been away most of the time, trying to make peace with Calormen. Then Eldarin came along, and Peter fell ill. After that there hasn't been much time to think about weddings."

"But you will get married, won't you?" Lucy asked hopefully and tried to make eye contact with her. It was strange to see her like this after so little time. She was almost a grown up. Even though her beauty had increased, he looked sad, sorrowful. Lucy had seen it in both of her older siblings' eyes. Caspian seemed less affected by it, but not entirely unconcerned. He seemed afraid somehow.

"Yes, when the time is right", Susan assured.

 **Sorry, there is supposed to be a departing line here but apparently that wasn't possible...**

 **Continue:**

Peter hesitated as he heard voices and steps close to the door. There was a creaking sound as it was opened and he could hear his sister speaking. He wouldn't stay to listen what she said, but hurried back to his own chamber, in order to avoid his motherly sister. There was everything quiet, dark and lonely. Just the way he wanted it, at least he preferred it above the existing alternatives.

Although, the quiet did not last for long. Soon, a hard knock was heard on the door.

"Peter, let me in!" It was Susan's voice. Of course it was. No one else would even care to try speaking with him anymore.

Peter ignored her and wished she would go away. As his consciousness and senses began to catch up on him, he had no tolerance whatsoever, for anyone. Anguish and desolation twisted his guts, just like it always would, as soon as he started sobering up.

The knocking continued and it seemed like an eternity before she gave up. It was quiet, but he could still feel her standing there, waiting.

"Peter", Susan tried with a calm voice. "Please, open the door."

But it wouldn't matter how kindly she asked. He still didn't want to see her. "Go away!" he grunted.

"If you do not unlock this door, I swear that I will find Eldarin and chain him to it until you do!" This time she sounded very angry and she was fully capable of doing so.

Peter dragged himself towards the door and let her in. Susan had a most disappointed look on her face, and Peter knew what it meant, but he didn't care to explain his attempt to see Edmund, just ten minutes ago.

On unsteady legs he brought himself back to his bed and lay down across it with his gaze up in the ceiling.

"Have you no boundaries?" she began. "Can't you see how low you have sunken?"

Yes, he did have boundaries. But the line was so blurred out he barely knew where it was, and if anyone would know how ill his behavior had become, it was him. He just couldn't find the will to change it.

"You must do something about your problems, and quickly. Do you think Aslan let us stay in Narnia out of kindness? So we can live the rest of our lives doing whatever we wish? We still have a task, and it's to care for the land we are supposed to rule. But look at us. We are all caught up in our own problems and misery. You don't even see the weather outside."

Peter's head was a perfect mess and he's weary eyelids longed to be shut, but his mind held him awake in some torturous drowsiness, where all he could hear was his heartbeats, drowning in his sister's naging and the endless echo of Eldarin's howling. Wherever he went it would never stop ringing in his ear.

Susan went quiet as Caspian showed up behind her.

"Has anyone heard or seen that running little thunderstorm anywhere?"

Susan frowned concerned at him. "No, I thought he was with you."

Caspian sighed and stepped into the room. "He was for about a second." He stood still and listened before he got down on the floor and pulled out a little boy by his feet, from under the bed. In his hands he dragged with him a heavy piece of sharpened metal.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened. "Uh-oh!" Eldarin looked up at Caspian. "Will daddy essicute me now?"

Caspian rolled his eyes with a faint smile. "No, there will be no executions tonight. You are going to bed."

Eldarin stood up clumsily and leaned a bit on the sword, that belonged to Edmund, as he turned to gaze widely at everyone in the room, one at a time. "I'm a knight", he said at last.

"Yes, and you shall guard your bed all night." Caspian took the sword from his hand and picked him up from the floor, which caused a displeased whimper from the boy that developed into a loud roar. "I want my mommy!"

"Take him out!" Peter groaned pleadingly, and Susan watched Caspian as he took him out of the room, kicking and screaming. "I want my mommy!" Eldarin cried repeatedly until he was out of reach. She would much rather take care of him than to stay and torture Peter, but it was necessary for her to do it.

Her eyes filled with hot tears when they were once again alone. She knew how much he was suffering, and she couldn't stand it any longer. "You need to see her", she said with a thick voice.

Peter suddenly sat up on his bed. He looked exhausted, with dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. His jaw was tense and his body froze.

"Take your son, and go to see her! It is time that you retake your responsibility as a king and as a father. It is time for a change." With that she left his room.

He was alone at last, and in the choking darkness, with the angst and agony pressing on his chest, he sank trembling to the ground. The tears could not be held back, but ran freely down his cheeks. For so long he had tried to forget and be free of the pain - a cramp inside of him that he could not explain, and it would not go away - but the alcohol and denial could only postpone the breakdown. When it at last came crashing over him, it was just as unbearable and he had no place to hide. He was no longer Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia. He was not even Peter Pevensie, a simple schoolboy from Finchley anymore. Just a broken-down soul, lost in sorrow and despair, whose dreams have been shattered and buried to decay. He was an aching life, cowering in the endless darkness with a broken heart.


	9. Catching Up

The castle was very quiet when Lucy headed back to her own room. The dark hallway felt spooky and gruesome, and the candle in her hands made the shadows flatter. Normally she wasn't afraid of the dark, but there was a penetrating fright in the air that made her feel uneasy.

She was relieved when she heard familiar voices from an open door she was soon about to pass. Lucy remembered that it was Caspian's study. When her name was mentioned she had to stop for a moment.

"Lucy asked about our wedding", Susan nearly whispered. "She was very disappointed when I told her of the situation."

"Shouldn't she instead be delighted to have the chance to witness it?" Caspian said.

"Well, she certainly seemed disappointed to me."

"Was it before or after you told them about Peter?"

Lucy stepped a little closer to the door to hear properly.

"I didn't tell them about him… or Eldarin. Oh, Caspian!" she exclaimed. "It never crossed my mind how we all must look. No wonder they were unhappy about us."

"We must tell them tomorrow then." Caspian decided. "What shall your brother and sister think of me?"

Lucy almost couldn't resist to step forward and ask what they meant, but had to stand back and wait for the morning. She realised that she had already heard too much of their conversation and moved on towards her chamber.

In the study Caspian was seated on a sofa with Susan resting her head on his shoulder, to the sound of crackle from a fire that was burning in the fireplace.

It was one of the rare moments - when everyone were asleep - they could speak to each other uninterruptedly.

"Caspian", she said with a soft voice as she began to fiddle with the collar on his shirt. "How much longer? We've been holding it off for two long years now. I can't wait one more."

"I don't know how long. There are so many strange things that are happening, and I don't understand half of them. I would marry you tomorrow if I could." Caspian softly stoked her arm to keep her warm against the draft.

"What is stopping you? What happened in Beruna?" Susan asked. Something was different with his eyes. Earlier in the day, it hadn't been noticeable, but as the night fell and the dark was outright, anyone who got a proper look at him could see that he was afraid. Terrified.

"I don't know", he sighed with an unsteady voice.

"I don't understand, the city was taken", Susan insisted.

"There is something in there, no doubt. But we saw nothing. All of Beruna seemed empty, and still no one dared to go inside."

Susan didn't know what to say. She had never seen Caspian that way before. It was most alarming.

"Perhaps you should talk to Edmund. He knows more about the White Witch than any of us."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I shall speak to him before the council meeting tomorrow and hope that he doesn't follow Peter's lead against me."

 **B** ack at her room, Lucy could finally find the time to think. There was so many new things and impressions to process. She didn't know what to think about everything. The snow, the boy, and the drunk. It was all wrong.

She couldn't stop wondering about what she heard Susan and Caspian talking about, and hoped there would be a good explanation for at least one of the matters.

Lucy made herself ready for bed and crawled in under her covers.

A kind little dwarf woman had made it quite comfortable for her and she was very tired, since that day almost had been twice as long as any other, but still nearly two hours went as she lay sleepless, listening to the sounds of night.

She almost thought she spotted a shadow passing her door, even though Susan had went to bed more than an hour earlier. If she were to think logically, like Susan, it was probably Caspian, going to see her… again. But there was something she couldn't get out of her mind. A feeling that there was something lurking in the dark corners or maybe even in the air. Lucy kept her eyes fixed on the door and listened carefully. The only sounds she could hear were the crackle from the fire and the wind blowing outside.

A few hours later she was awakened by a sudden cry, coming from down the hallway. Lucy jumped out of bed with a slight dizziness and thought the floor was unnecessarily far down. Her mind was a bit unclear and blurry, but she rushed out of the room as quickly as she could.

The sound seemed to have come from Edmund's room, for there was quite a crowd in his doorway. Susan and Caspian were the first she saw, the kind dwarf woman and at least three more maids.

When Lucy asked to be excused and let through, she received many strange glances from the ones she passed.

"Edmund, what is the matter?" she asked when she finally got to him, but the moment she could see him the answer was clear. In the mirror before him stood a young man, surely three years older than he should have been. He was much taller than the day before, his hair was a little longer and he even had some stubble on his chin. Edmund stared at his reflection and didn't seem to notice the crowd. He couldn't be sure enough to believe that it really was himself looking back at him.

When Lucy stepped a little closer her gaze fell upon her own reflection in the mirror, and suddenly she realised why she was feeling so strange, and why everyone turned their heads as she walked in.

She had grown, too. Just like her brother, she had aged three years. During the night they had caught up with their siblings for the time they had been apart. Lucy had now the body of a sixteen year old, and the change felt immense.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry for this short chapter and for keeping you waiting for everything to make sense, but I thought it was better to end this chapter here so that I can jump to the things I believe some of you have been waiting to read!**


	10. The king and queen

**Author's note: SURPRISE! I thought since you waited so long for the previous chapter, and I got this finished so fast, I reckoned I might as well post this next one! :) Enjoy!**

 **Ps. The sentences in bold marks a new part of the chapter, since I'm obviously not allowed to make a simple line between them...**

When most had gone back to normal, and only Edmund was still in shock, Caspian asked him and his younger sister to sit down. They did as he said, while Edmund muttered something about pimples and shaving.

"Last night I didn't want to tell you about the many reasons for Peter's behavior", Susan began. "I see now that it was a mistake, and I would like to make that right." She cleared her throat and glanced at her siblings.

Lucy understood that she was to learn what they had bed talking about last night.

"He was happy once, you know. For a whole year after you were sent back to England, he was an entirely different person."

"Of course he was happy! He was once again High King of Narnia", Edmund interrupted.

"I assure you that it was more than that. He grew very fond of a special person, and he was determined to marry her. First I objected to it, but there really was something magical about them. They provided an atmosphere of perfect bliss and only to look at them would keep you happy for a week." Susan smiled at the memory. "When the wife suddenly took ill, barely six weeks after the wedding, and Peter virtually danced down the hallway, it came as no surprise when we were told that the queen was pregnant."

"So… Peter is… married?" Edmund said in astonishment.

"Yes, or… Well-"

"What happened to the baby?" Lucy interrupted.

 **Peter had not slept.** He couldn't seem to be allowed that need. Instead he sat on the same spot as the night before. All of his body was numb and his face was sore and swollen from crying. He hadn't the strength to move, because every attempt he made proved that he was alive, and that meant he had to feel the pain. And the pain was excruciating.

Soon, an anxious, pitiful little maid would come through the door to do the unpleasant job of rousing him. Hopefully she would be too frightened by his horrid appearance to call for anyone. But as she entered the room and spotted the zombie-like king sitting on the floor by his bed, her already pale face turned white as a sheet. She rushed out twice as fast as she came in, and shouted hysterically. "The king is dead! The drunken king is dead!"

In the next moment two men darted into Peter's chamber and got down on each side of him. Someone briefly placed a hand before his nose.

"No, he's breathing. He is alive", said a voice from his left hand side. It was Edmund. He sounded relieved.

"Yes, but it is barely", said the other man, which was Caspian. "Help me get him up."

Edmund and Caspian pulled him up on his feet but they would not support him. They helped him to sit comfortably on his bed, with pillows supporting his back against the tall headboard, but they received no response from him. He just stared into the empty air, and Edmund admitted that he actually looked quite dead.

"Is there nothing we can do for him?" He put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know if there's anything _anyone_ can do for him, I'm afraid", Caspian said with a low voice. "Except doing our best to keep him alive."

"Won't you try to get some sleep?" There was someone else in the room. Peter hadn't noticed when Susan came in, but there she was. "You need to get some rest."

"I'm not sure he's in a condition able of resting. Otherwise he would be sleeping already, but instead he looks like he hasn't slept in days." Edmund was wise as ever.

It was quiet for a long while, until Susan headed for the door. "I left the boy with Lucy. She must be wondering what is going on", she said calmly and left the room without another sound.

Caspian's gaze wandered around the room, at the bottles of strong Narnian wine and other liquids. "I wonder if he's had far too much or nothing at all…"

"How do you mean?" Edmund said.

"Well, the last two years he has been either madly drunk or quietly asleep. But he is awake and won't say a word, I'm not quite familiar with this situation."

The voices around him faded as Peter felt a sharp headache and the room seemed to be spinning. His entire body was screaming for sleep but it could not be provided with it. He was too tired to sleep. And every time he closed his eyes, even for a second, there was something in him to open them again. There was something haunting him, not allowing him to rest.

Suddenly the room was empty. He had been unaware of being left alone. Nor had he noticed that he had been crying again. Not until he felt the puddle of tears in his lap, but he didn't care about it. There was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't in control of his own body. Therefore he was surprised when he could actually feel the slightest hit on the bed frame. The mattress rocked a little and there was the sound of short, swift breaths as a small hand reached to wipe the tears of his face.

"Don't cry, daddy. I feel sad when you cry." Eldarin stared at his father with big shiny eyes and the corners of his lips pointing downwards. "Mommy isn't sad, is she?"

Peter felt a sting in the heart to think about it, about _her_ , but for the first time since his son was five months old, he allowed himself to.

"I-", he began but had to clear his throat to get a decent sound out. "I hope she isn't."

Eldarin stood straight up, right beside him and still didn't reach over Peter's head. He leaned forward and placed a loud and wet kiss on his cheek, almost looking a bit proud of finally being spoken to.

"I love you, daddy." He smiled big and then crawled up close beside his father.

 **Something was different.** Caspian could feel it. He gazed out the window, where everything was white and cold, but it looked the same as yesterday. The change was inside the castle. It was so quiet.

"Susan!" he cried out as he rushed towards the nursery and found it empty.

"What's the matter?" she panted as she showed up in the doorway.

"Where is the boy?"

Susan stopped to listen for a second and felt the panic creeping up on her. Eldarin could be anywhere. Maybe kidnapped, maybe… killed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was carried away by her damaged imagination.

"Don't worry", Caspian said, scared to death himself. "He might still be playing under Peter's bed. Maybe he just hasn't noticed him yet."

Susan dried of her tears and nodded. It was possible. Caspian was probably right.

By that time, Edmund and Lucy had joined them and wondered what was going on.

Caspian pushed the door open to Peter's chamber. It was just as quiet in there, and it had been all morning.

Susan gasped when she stepped inside and sneaked closer to her brother's bed. The tears were back and impossible to stop at the sight of the king, finally asleep, head to head with the little prince.


	11. An Old Beech Tree

The meeting had started. The council was gathered, but Caspian had still not had the chance to speak to Edmund about his concern.

Lucy leaned to her right, where Susan sat, and whispered: "I thought Trumpkin and Reepicheep would be here."

"They were sent to Anvard about a week ago", Susan replied. "I'm actually not quite sure I remember why, but they should return any day now."

"Oh", she whispered and turned her attention back to Caspian who was in a very heavy situation, but of course she didn't know that.

"Some of you were with me outside of Beruna yesterday." Caspian slowly walked around the room, his hands linked behind his back. "We all felt something, but it cannot be as you suggest. Can it, Edmund?" He turned to the Just King, and forced his own remorseful gaze into his eyes. "Can the White Witch be back in Narnia?"

Caspian perceived a flinch from Edmund, even though it was barely noticeable. The mere name had stirred feelings inside him, in ways Caspian couldn't imagine. An ice cold stream of treacherous and deceitful fear flowed through his veins, paralysing him. The witch's voice and whispers seemed to surround him. _"Edmund"_ , they said. _"You know you can't forget me, Edmund. I am your past, and I am your future. I am your worst nightmare and reality. You will always remember me, and I will always be there."_ Her voice seemed to crawl in under his skin, ripping up old wounds, to settle deep into his heart and never let go. _"Do you still think you are fitted to be a king, stupid boy? Do you think you are good enough? You might as well realise it now, as ever: You can never have it undone. You know what you did, Traitor. That's what you will always be, a traitor."_

Her words cut deep into his mind, and the more he heard them, the more he believed they were true. But another voice, from the very bottom of his heart and soul, small but powerful, and soon grew itself stronger, told him what he already knew: it wasn't the truth. It was a lie. He had been forgiven, and redeemed. His treason and mistakes had been atoned at the stone table.

"No, she cannot", he confirmed with a clear voice, and stood up next to Caspian. "But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't beware of what may come. She is cunning, and is most certainly doing her uttermost for an attempt to return. The adherents of the witch will do everything in their power to trick you, frighten you, and deceive you. You must all be on your guard."

Caspian slowly nodded and glanced back at Susan. She looked as troubled as he felt.

"Who knows where she really does hide", Edmund murmured to himself.

The room was quiet. Waiting, breathing.

"Your majesty", a deep voice said over Caspian's shoulder. Behind him stood Lyranduron, his adviser. "There are suspicious minds with us."

Caspian knew it was true. There was a tension in the air, creating just another discomfort in the situation. The first given opportunity he adjourned the meeting, and when all, but the kings and queens had left the room, he asked for Edmund's attention.

"I meant to speak to you first. I'm sorry", Caspian said with a sigh of guilt. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, but this should have been more important."

"More important than my brother's son, or courting my sister? Leave off! I couldn't do more about it if I had known an hour earlier than I can now." He nudged his shoulder with a distant smile, still a little affected by the sudden insight.

Caspian felt his face slightly heating as his eyes searched the room to find Susan, but found instead that they were alone. All three of Edmund's siblings had left, and he was quite relieved.

"She won't become Mrs Caspian on her own, you know." Edmund couldn't understand why he'd put it off for so long.

"And I shall look forward the day you realise it, but as for today-"

"Caspian, I thought Andy wasn't coming until tomorrow!" Susan rushed in the door, interrupting. "They are here now, all of them."

Caspian and Edmund followed her out, still continuing their conversation. "Tell me about Beruna", Edmund asked as they passed through the the halls.

Everywhere walked servants, preparing for the dreaded wedding of the mysterious relative of Caspian's, that none seemed to know anything about.

"Your majesties", said a familiar voice from somewhere far down on the ground.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed when she spotted the awaited mouse and dwarf approaching them. "Trumpkin! How nice to see you both."

"The pleasure is all mine, my queen", Reepicheep assured and took a deep bow.

"We picked up the poor people somewhere in the mountains", Trumpkin murmured.

Edmund and Caspian were quite unreachable as they discussed the situation.

"I didn't see a soul", the telmarine king explained. He felt less afraid when he talked to the Just King. He seemed to have wise answer to almost everything.

"Edmund!"

He turned in the middle of a word. "Not now, Lu. This is important." But as he let his gaze slide from his sister to the crowd in the back, he couldn't take it away. In the company of a tall, dark man (another telmarine, he assumed), was a young woman that made his heart skip a beat. She looked so much like someone he had known, not long ago. The resemblance was shattering, even though she was older. She looked haggard and sad.

But the longer he watched her the less familiar she seemed.

"Ed?" Caspian's voice pulled him out of his own thoughts, and when he looked back, the young woman was gone, instead there was a middle aged lady with similar hair and skin tone, that was all. His mind tricked his eyes to see what he wanted to see.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was only distracted. Where were we? Ah, yes! The war. If the witch gets the army she wants, it will become a bloodbath and the land of Narnia shall perish…"

 **The sky was turning pink**. Snow was colder than Peter remembered and the walk across the meadow was not so easy as in the summer. Eventually he realised that it would be much easier just to pick Eldarin up and carry him the rest of the way.

He had not once asked about his mother. He seemed to remember, even though he was only a baby the last time he saw her. He still seemed to know her. Maybe because he was special, or because she was especially memorable.

Peter had expected Eldarin to go wild by the freedom that was about to be offered him, and run about like he usually did, the second he let him down on the ground, but to his great astonishment he was perfectly calm. He seemed content to explore the situation with a slow walk.

The icy wind rocked the stiff, freezing leaves of an old beech tree, causing some of them to leave their cold branches and sweep away. Peter took one of them in his hand. It was depressingly cold, but still green because of the sudden change of temperature. As he brought it to his lips and brushed it to them, his mind was filled with memories and it put a sad smile on his face.

On the ground under the tree stood a white stone with a symmetrical and smooth shape. It looked beautiful but bleak, sort of mournful. A snow coat lay on top of it, covering a green veil of ivy that climbed up the side of the stone. Peter had not been there in a long time.

"Eldarin", his father managed with a thick voice as his eyes rested upon the inscription that said:

 _"IN LOVING MEMORY OF QUEEN CINONDIL_

 _FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS"_

A lonely, hot tear slowly fell down his freezing red cheek. "Come meet your mother."

 **Author's note: Did you see that coming? I hope things are starting to clear... Thank you for reading!**

 **Can I improve my fanfic in some way? Would you like longer/shorter chapters, more from other character's point of view, or whatever it may be... Please review and let me know your thoughts!:)**


	12. Memories and Curtains

**A/N: Hi all! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I will try to update more often.**

 **Here's a little chapter for you. It's not much, but I hope it's better than nothing, while I'm doing my best to compose a real chapter. Happy (or not so happy) reading!**

As the darkness surrounded them in the cold afternoon, many thoughts that Peter had managed to shut out for a long time, were now resurrected in his mind. They seemed to come alive, and he felt like he relived it all over again.

Suddenly he was back in his own bedroom. The sound of Eldarin's little breaths, his light steps in the snow, and the hissing wind faded away as he thought back to the day, exactly two months past his son's birth.

 _Peter woke up after a fairly calm night, compared to most. The baby had slept nearly four hours between the last two feedings. His beautiful, worn out Cinondil lay beside him, looking like she would sleep forever. Careful not to wake her, Peter bent over to kiss her forehead and pulled the covers that had slid down, back over her shoulder._

 _Silent and peaceful sunbeams shone through the window, lighting up the room. From the crib, that Cinoldil had wished to keep in the same room, he could hear small squeaking and high-pitched gasping noises._

 _He crawled out of bed and crossed the room to find Eldarin wide awake, looking up at him with big eyes. A happy smile spread over the baby's lips, and he began kicking his tiny legs wildly of joy._

 _"What are you doing awake at this early hour?" Peter took him in his arms and left the room for his wife to sleep on, in peace and quiet. It was yet an hour until breakfast, which he spent strolling around the castle, discussing the future of Narnia with his young heir. It was calm and peaceful in the hallway. Most were still asleep. Though at breakfast time, it was quite the opposite. All but Eldarin's mother had been seen. Susan told her brother that Queen Cinondil was having a slight fever._

 _During the day the queen felt worse, and wouldn't get any better. The next day she had a very high temperature. Professor Cornelius guessed it was some kind of poisoning, but not even he knew what to do._

 _Two painful weeks passed, without any change, but Peter did not leave her side. He sat by the edge of her bed and talked to her, prayed, and waited for her to get better. But she did not recover._

 _One early morning, when the rain was pouring down outside, a cold wind blew through the castle, making all who felt it shiver, as a chill went down their backs. Eldarin was restless, and Cinondil tossed and turned, even though she was very weak. Only when she held her son's hand and he talked to her, she seemed to feel better._

 _"I wish you'd rest a little, my love", Peter said and lifted Eldarin from the bed._

 _"Please", she uttered with a feeble voice. "Let me hold him." She tried to reach for him as he took him away, but she was to weak._

 _"Just a little while. Please, you must rest." He kissed her forehead. "We both love you so much." Then he stepped away to put Eldarin in his crib._

 _"Peter, no", she tried weakly, but it was no louder than a whisper._

 _When Peter returned, the bed was empty, and the sound of rain became louder. A breeze came from the open balcony doors. He didn't know whether he shouted his wife's name or if it was only a quiet thought, but that was not important. When he got to her, she lay on the wet floor, barely breathing. She had always loved it when it rained, and yet when she was sick, she watched the raindrops fall from the sky with a faint smile on her face. Her skin was pale, and her long hair was spread in the water._

 _Before Peter could even make a further move, all life left her eyes. Her chest did not move, and the sound of her breaths was gone._

Peter had never forgiven himself for leaving her that morning. He couldn't forgive himself for abandoning her to die alone, and he could not forgive Aslan for letting her. It was obviously the great Lion's way of punishing him. It was the unspoken consequence of his selfishness and inattentive actions. Aslan had told him there would be consequences, but not what they would mean. This was the punishment. Aslan had yet again forsaken him.

o.o.E.o.o

The Great Hall was swarming with people, making a perfect chaos. All he could see were people, decorations, curtains and food. Edmund was utterly lost in the planning, and nothing seemed to make any sense. Apparently and completely unexpectedly, they were to have a ball at the castle, that very night. No one had bothered to tell him, and when he asked about it, they seemed to be as lost as he was, but it was too late to do anything about it. So there it was. A ball.

Edmund was really not in a ball mood. There was so much going on, and he only knew half of it. How would a grand ball make anything better?

There was also another problem. As king, he would be obligated to dance. With girls. To others, that might not sound as much of a problem, but dear Edmund was in a difficult situation. Just the one girl he wished to dance with, would not be there.

He'd rather spend the night keeping Caspian company, investigating the mystery of Beruna. But that, he knew his sisters would not allow. He'd simply have to sit this ball out, cope. And it would not be that easy, for as much as wanted to, he could not get that sight out of his head. The woman that he thought he saw in the big crowd, but didn't. He couldn't have. Still she haunted his mind, and it was driving him insane.

Edmund was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice he was being watched.

 **A/N: Ooh! Creepy! Wonder who that is, sneaking around the castle watching people!** **Please let me know what you think about this chapter and what you would like to read in the future.**

 **Thank you to my guest reader for the tip to divide the chapters!**

 **Also, for update information, questions or a picture of how I imagine Eldarin, I have a new Instagram account you're more than welcome to check out. Username: valiantly.fictionating :D**


End file.
